Lost Fragments
by Midnight1234
Summary: A spell made Natsu loose his memories for a purpose. A prophecy came up and it deals with Natsu. 'Without the dragon's memories, fate will never be fulfilled', just what does that mean?
1. Not Alone

**Yeah, I made this because I was bored and I wanted to. I'm not going to update a lot on this story until some of my others are out of the way, but I promise I will update when I can and I will complete it. It leaves a bad taste in my mouth when stories aren't finished. Anyway, please tell me if I should continue! Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

**Not Alone**

He fell to his knees, eyes wide with pain as his hands went to grab at his hair. A strangled cry left his lips as his vision blurred. Memories flew past his eyes, only to be forgotten a second later. First was his present. His friends, his happiness, battles, pain, and sadness were forgotten. Second was his past. Lisanna's presumed death, joining Fairy Tail, losing Igneel, finding Igneel, and the memories that layed before that, already locked up during time. Third was his identity. His name, magic, smile, and… heart. He forgot it all with just a wisp of time, a second of an hour, he has forgotten it all. He didn't even know why his hands were at his head anymore. Why were they there? Where was he anyway? He dropped his hands and looked around with big charcoal eyes. There stood a blonde haired girl with chocolate brown eyes; she was screaming something with a look of deep concern in her eyes. Next to her stood a man, a little older than he(or at least he might be older, who knows). He had black hair and dark navy blue eyes. He was shirtless with a weird dark blue symbol upon his chest. He was also screaming something, the same as the blonde girl. Next was a red haired girl, older than him, he knew that one for sure this time. Her eyes were a deep violet and she wore armor around herself, a sword held tightly in her hand. She was screaming what the other two were screaming. He cast his eyes down to the ground where he heard the fourth scream come from. It was a blue cat with teary eyes. He seemed to yell the loudest.

Finally, he looked back up, the confusion over whelming.

"Who… who are you?" The four yelling halted almost instantly as they seemed to freeze, to falter in spot. He looked at each one of them once more, his eyebrows creased in confusion.

"W-what do you mean Natsu?" the blonde asked him. He looked back at her, confusion and concern deep within her eyes.

"Natsu…?" he whispered to himself confused. The other four widen their eyes in surprised as they took a step back in shock. He looked back at them. Just what were they so confused about?

"Cut out the act Flame Brain!" Gray shouted to him, making the boy even more confused.

"What act?" he tilted his head in confusion, confirming their suspicions.

"Natsu, it's us!" the blue cat cried. "Happy!" It held a paw to its chest. "Lucy, Erza, and Gray!" He pointed at the rest in hopes he would remember. He tilted his head to the side in confusion. Was he supposed to know them? "No way…" he whispered in shock as his eyes seemed to widen even more.

"He doesn't remember us…" Gray-the black haired shirtless man-said in a shaky voice, looking back at the blonde hair girl whose name is Lucy and the scarlet haired girl in armor named Erza. He looked at them confused. Was he supposed to remember them? Erza stepped forward, her sword disappearing as she knelt down in front of him.

"Natsu," she said. "Tell me what you remember." Her voice sounded demanding, but nevertheless, Natsu thought hard on what he did remember, trying to figure out himself. That was the problem though. His memory was blank with not a trace of memory except a few moments ago.

"I-I don't remember anything…" he trailed off, looking at the ground with fixed eyes. Erza stood up in anger as she glared at the enemy who snickered and clapped in joy.

"What did you do to him?" she growled dangerously at him as a new set of armor adorned her. The man, regardless of the danger he was in, laughed even more, clapping his hands louder than before as if this sight was meant to amuse him. "Answer me!" she shouted, anger filling her voice even more.

"Okay! Fine, I'll answer you." The smile never left his lips as he swayed a little, never once falling from unbalance. "Without the dragon's memories, fate will never be fulfilled." It sounded like he was telling them a prophecy they themselves did not know. Before they could utter a single curse or word to him, the cruel wicked man disappeared in a fog of blue smoke, leaving not one trace.

"Without the dragon's memories, fate will never be fulfilled?" Lucy voiced out in confusion. "What the heck does that mean?" She turned to Gray as if the man would answer her question, but Gray just shook his head at her.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it is defiantly not good." He turned back to Natsu who looked at the scene in total confusion and slight fear.

"Does he mean me?" he asked in a shaky voice. Erza turned around, changing back into her normal armor so she wouldn't scare Natsu since he is in this state. Natsu looked up at them with wild eyes that held confusion and fear in their charcoal depths.

"Natsu—" Erza started, but the pink haired boy cut her off.

"Answer me!" he roared. "Does he mean me or not?" Gray and Erza shared a look, Erza nodding as she slowly started to walk towards Natsu. Natsu backed up in fear of the scarlet haired girl, his body shaking uncontrollably. "Tell me…" he demanded in a weak voice. Before anyone could utter a single word, Erza hit Natsu on the back of his head, successfully knocking him out.

"What was that for?" Happy cried, tears falling down his face in anger. Erza looked back at the Exceed as she draped Natsu over her shoulder, not answering him. "Why did you do that to Natsu?" he asked, looking from Erza to Gray as he shook in anger.

"Happy, it needed to be done." Gray said softly.

"Don't give me that!" he shouted. "Natsu was afraid and you just had to knock him out? What good does that do?" Erza and Gray looked away, refusing to meet Happy's eyes. "What good will that do?! Tell me!"

"Happy…" Lucy walked up to the cat and knelt down, putting a hand on his head as if to calm him down. "If Erza didn't do what she had done, there would be no telling what Natsu would've done. He was afraid and being afraid with no memories can be bad. He would have a mental breakdown and fought us." She spoke softly as if to reassure the cat. Happy turned to her, tears falling down his face as his paws were clenched tight at his side.

"Without the dragon's memories…" Happy said shakily, teary eyes now looking at the ground in front of him. "Fate will never fulfilled." He looked back up at Lucy as she softly stroked his head to calm him down. "The reason why he wiped Natsu's memories was because he didn't want fate to be fulfilled? Just how important was the future to him that he had to wipe Natsu's memories? How important was Natsu to do so?" Happy started to talk to himself as the others looked back to the unconscious pink haired dragon slayer who was draped over Erza's shoulder, thinking the same thing.

"Whatever it is," Gray started, looking back to Happy. "We have to get Natsu's memories back before anything bad happens."

* * *

_**-Fairy Tail's infirmary-**_

Master's eyes were closed as tense silence filled the room. He hummed to himself as he thought long and hard about the news Team Natsu had given him.

"Master," Mirajane said, snapping him out of his thoughts. Master looked up at Mira who stood beside Natsu on the bed as he slept peacefully. "Poluchka is on her way. I had Jet go fetch her." Master grunted with a nod as he closed his eyes once more, his arms crossed over his chest as he let the silence fall on them. Mira shifted uncomfortably as she sat down on one of the chairs beside Natsu, biting her lip as she did so. "Are you sure about not letting Happy and the rest see him?" she asked him. Master cracked open an eyes, looking at Mira for a few seconds before his gaze shifted to lie on Natsu.

"It would do no good if they saw him like this." he commented. "He's in pretty bad shape as it is and they're not taking it too well that his memories are gone."

"Yeah, but don't you think that they should be able to see him? He is their friend." she said the last part softly as her blue eyes shifted to her feet. Master looked at her before he closed his eye once more.

"Either way, if they see him now or later they will be sad, but it's better if they know his condition before seeing him. It might shed some light for them." Mira bit her lip, her mind disagreeing with the Master, but she said no more as the room was engulfed in silence once more.

"Master, what do you think about what Gray told us. 'Without the dragon's memories, fate will never be fulfilled', It sounds a lot like a prophecy." She looked up at the old man. "Is it?"

"You seem full of questions today." he remarked gruffly. Mira looked away, feeling quiet ashamed of herself as the Master smiled softly to her. "No need to feel ashamed." He sighed heavily as he looked up at the ceiling above them. "It does sound like a prophecy, so I had Freed look through some books for me in case it will come up for him, and if it doesn't…" he trailed off, looking at her again. "Then we are as blind as a bat in this." Mira nodded in agreement as she gazed at Natsu's peaceful sleeping face.

"When do you think he will awaken?" she asked him.

"Soon," he replied as a thought suddenly came to mind. "Mira, why don't you prepare him some food for when he wakens, knowing Natsu, he will be hungry." He smiled at the girl as she nodded and left the room. He wanted to place her mind off of Natsu so she wouldn't get sick worrying for him. She and the others are bound to do so sometime if he won't remember anything any time soon. Master sighed once more as he stared at Natsu, feeling his heart tighten in sorrow. He hated seeing his child like this. He felt like a terrible parent for letting sorrow and fear fall on his children, and he hated himself for it. He swore he would do anything in his power to get Natsu to remember before something bad happened, which he felt was drawing very near.

"Natsu," his voice was gruff as he spoke to the sleeping child. "You better remember soon and fast, there is no telling what might happen in your absence." He looked out of the window at the afternoon sun that shined in. It felt dreary to him for some reason and depressing all the same. "And I don't think your friends will be able to stand you not remembering them, it breaks their hearts to see their friend—no, family like this and it breaks my heart too." In the corner of his eye, he saw Natsu's hand twitch and the corners of his mouth turn into a slight frown as if he heard in his sleeping state. Silence fell on the room once more as the Master gazed out of the window while Natsu slept.

It felt like hours to the Master which was only a few minutes or so tell the door opened to reveal the pink haired hermit that had a scowl apparent on her face as she instantly moved to Natsu's bedside, her scarlet cape bellowing after her.

"Poluchka is there anything you can do?" the Master asked her. Poluchka glared at him from the corner of her eyes in slight anger.

"Of course I can." she snapped. "It was simple magic used on this child, but the effects are large." Master raised his eyebrow at her in confusion as she went on. "All the spell did was remove his memories and store it deep inside of his mind where it is difficult to reach, even by magic itself. The spirit doesn't know nor respond to the existence of the memories because it does not know it is there, resulting in the spells name, _Lost Fragments._"

"Lost Fragments?" echoed the Master as his eyebrows creased slightly. Poluchka nodded as she moved a hand to hover over Natsu's closed eyelids, a soft radiant light glowing.

"He loses the fragments of his memories, or so it seems. They are just locked deep in his mind and it is difficult to reach them. Do you understand Makarov?" She turned her head to look at him slightly as she kept her hand above Natsu's eyes. Master nodded as his eyes shifted to the hand above Natsu.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Poluchka looked back to her patient, her scowl disappearing.

"When he wakes, he would be frightened so I'm making sure that does not happen." she answered. Master grunted saying no more as he let the hermit work on her patient.

After a few moments, Master left the room leaving the two pink haired occupants alone. Poluchka frowned slightly at Natsu her eyes glinting with something before it disappeared just as it made itself known. "The world is closing around you foolish child and yet you can do nothing about it." Her voice held a hint of sadness as she went on. "Your past is coming in close to you and you don't even know it, Natsu Dragneel."

* * *

_**-Fairy Tail's Main Hall-**_

The table that sat Team Natsu was gloomy as the occupants were not in the mood to talk at the moment, not even Happy wanted to flirt with Charla or eat fish. It was a depressing sight to see and be near. Master made his way to them with a frown.

"It does no good to wallow in self-pity." They looked up slightly at the Master, only to return their stares to where they had originated. "Natsu's going to be alright you fools." he sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "His memories weren't permanently lost but they are hidden in the depths of his mind where even magic itself can't be of use." Happy looked up at Master with depressed looking eyes.

"Does that mean he will never remember us?" he asked softly. Master shook his head.

"No, it will just take a while for him to remember and it might help if you guys slowly show things to help him do so." The rest looked up at him in hope.  
"Really?" Lucy asked as hope shined in her brown eyes. Master nodded with a slight smile.

"Really." This seemed to boost up the mood around the table as they started to smile a little even though it was a little depressing. Master's smile brightened as they started to talk about a plan to get Natsu's memories back, happiness filling his heart. _You aren't alone Natsu._


	2. Panicked Dragon

**Ohiya! Thanks for all that reviewed, favorite, and followed! I appreciated it very much! I hope you like this chapter cause it's a little happy, just a little! Then it goes downhill… Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

**Panicked Dragon**

Team Natsu stood around the sleeping Salamander silently. Lucy and Erza were sitting in a chair on his right while Gray leaned against the wall facing the bed and Happy sat down on the other side of him. Everyone looked glum as they waited for Natsu to awaken, the tension in the air will only be broken by the flutter of Natsu's eyes. Long moments of silence crept past, the ticking of the clock echoing in the room as Happy looked up at Lucy and Erza.

"Nee, how long has Natsu been asleep?" he asked them. Lucy looked at the clock behind her and back at the blue cat.

"I will say about almost two days." she replied with a slight nod.

"It seems like it has been longer." Gray sighed in frustration to himself as he ran a hand through his raven hair, closing his eyes briefly. Erza looked at the three of her friends before she looked back to Natsu with a soft smile.

"He'll wake up when he knows he's ready." she gently. Lucy smiled as she leaned back in her chair, looking out of the window and at the sunset outside.

"I'm tired of waiting tell he's ready." Gray walked foreword and put his hands on the edge of the bed. "Let's just wake him up already. He doesn't need that much sleep. He's basically a two-year-old on drugs and candy." Erza looked back up at Gray, her smile never disappearing.

"That made me remember the time someone gave him drugged candy and he went into the guild." Lucy and Gray shivered at the memory at seeing their hyper-high friend. It was a weird sight. He was seeing pink birds and blue trees while running around the guild singing 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' that had somehow turned into 'Mary Had a Little Lamb.' They shivered once more before shoving the memory to the back of their heads.

After long agonizing minutes, Natsu groaned and he shifted in his sleep. Everyone in the room perked up as they leaned forward expecting for Natsu's eyes to open. A few seconds later, Natsu blinked open his eyes as he blearily looked around the room. Once his vision cleared, he sat up on the bed looking at Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Happy with a confused expression clear on his face.

"Natsu," Lucy breathed silently, barely detectible by human ears, but Natsu heard it clear as day. He turned to Lucy with a tilt of his head.

"Natsu?" he asked her with furrowed eyebrows. Lucy jumped up in surprised as if she didn't expect him to hear her.

"Uh…" she stammered until she finally found the words to say. "That's your name! Natsu!" Lucy said cheerfully. Natsu looked down at his lap muttering the name over and over as if to test out it on his lips.

"Yes, Natsu, and you know what else?" Erza said, gaining his attention as he looked up at her. "We are your friends!" She smiled at him kindly.

"Where am I?" he asked her, looking around once more.

"You're in the infirmary at the guild." Gray said trying to hide his relief at seeing that Natsu was fine. He noticed Natsu's confusion and mentally cursed at himself for not explaining anything more than, 'the infirmary at the guild.' "Fairy Tail, it's our guild. You're also a part of it." he explained. Natsu slowly nodded as his eyes went unfocused and he started to stare at the end of his bed silently.

"Natsu?" Happy asked, hoping to gain his best friend's attention. Natsu said nothing as if he hadn't heard the cat at all. "Nee, Natsu!" Happy said louder hoping that this time Natsu had heard him. Natsu didn't answer yet again making his friends worry.

* * *

**Natsu's Mind**

"_Igneel!"_ a small child's voice called. Natsu tried his hardest to hear the voice, but it only got farther and farther away from him. He tried to run after it, but it seemed that he couldn't move a step. He was locked in place.

"_Natsu!" _Another voice called, different from the other, but it too reseeded back into nothingness. More voice conjoined together, making Natsu head ach in pain as he fell to his knees, grabbing his head as he held onto his pink locks as if to pull them out. He squeezed his eyes shut as tears from pain formed in the corners as the voices got louder and louder, making his breath hitch.  
_"Fairy Tail?"_

"_Natsu Dragneel!"_

"_Happy!"_

"_Hi, I'm Lucy!"_

"_Welcome to Fairy Tail!"_

"_Igneel! Where are you?!"_

"_Gray! Put some clothes on you stripper!"_

"Stop…!" Natsu muttered as the voices got even louder. "Stop…!" His voice was shaking as he shook his head as if to rid of the voices that plagued his mind. "Please…" he whimpered out pitifully. "Make it stop… make it go away! Please…"

"_Natsu!"_ This voice seemed to be louder than the rest as his body started to shake, but not from his doing. _"Natsu snap out of it!" _It called out again. Confused, Natsu slowly opened his eyes.

* * *

"Natsu!" Lucy called from above him as she tried to shake him 'awake'. Natsu blinked his charcoal eyes at her in confusion as she sat down again, concern etched in both hers and everyone else's in the room eyes.

"Are you alright Natsu?" Erza asked as she sat perched on the edge of her chair. Natsu looked at her confused. What just happened? He knew something just happened, but he couldn't remember it anymore…. This was weird and annoying! Why can't he remember what just happened just a minute ago? "Natsu?" Erza asked, jerking him away from his thoughts. Natsu looked up at her with wide charcoal eyes.

"Huh? Sorry…" he mumbled slightly.

"I said, are you alright?" she repeated, concern more evident in her voice. Natsu nodded, not too sure of himself.

"Yeah…" he trailed off. "I-I don't remember what just happened… All I could remember was a shooting pain in my head but I don't know what caused it." He looked up at them, hoping they could tell him what just happened. The room went silent for a little as a few glances were shared with one another, making Natsu even more confused.

"Lucy," Erza started. "Go fetch Mira." Lucy nodded as she got up and left the room in search for the white headed barmaid. For some strange reason, Natsu's heart pounded in his chest in fear, but he didn't know why. He felt panic start to overwhelm him, confusing him all the more. The others didn't seem to notice his shorter and faster breaths as they were too occupied with their own thoughts to realize what was happening to the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

After a few moments(long agonizing moments for Natsu), Lucy entered the room once more with a white haired girl behind her that had the same worry in her eyes.

"Hello Natsu!" The white haired girl cheered as she hid her worry behind a cheerful smile. "I'm Mirajane, but you can just call me Mira!" She walked over to him only to make his heart pound faster. He started to slowly crawl to the farthest edge on the bed away from Mira, making her smile turn into a frown. "Natsu?"

"D-don't come closer!"


	3. Renewed Meetings

**Ohiya! Yay! It's kinda a little OOC here, but please bear with me! I'm too lazy to spell check so I apologize if there is anything misspelled or something like that. Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

**Renewed Meetings**

"_D-don't come closer!"_

Mira paused at the Dragon Slayer's panicked plea, a frown evident on her face. Erza stood up with a gentle smile as she walked over to Natsu hoping to calm him down.

"Mira's a friend Natsu, she's no enemy." Erza soothed as Natsu's fearful eyes never left the Take Over Mage. "Natsu calm down, we would do nothing to ever hurt you, hear that? There is nothing to fear." Natsu slowly started to calm down making everyone release a breath they hadn't known they had been holding. Natsu settled back down but kept a careful eye on Mira as Erza went to stand beside the white haired barmaid. "Natsu, can you tell Mira what just happened when you spaced out?" Erza asked him. Natsu nodded hesitantly as his eyes scanned everyone in the room to land back onto Mira.

"I-I don't remember what happened. I just remembered shooting pain in my head and before I knew it, it was gone." Natsu frowned at what he just said, not liking it one bit. Suddenly, Natsu remembered something else as he looked back up. "Oh! I just remembered something!" Everyone perked up wanting to know what their friend had to say. "There were a lot of voices, they said many things and were called by different people. I don't remember what they said because it's all merged together." Natsu frowned again as he looked down at his lap with a scowl. Mira put up a fake smile for Natsu as she turned towards Erza whispering something in her ear as the two females left the room leaving Happy, Lucy, Gray, and Natsu alone.

**~Outside in the Hallway~**

"What is it Mira?" Erza asked once she had closed the door. Mira's fake smile vanished as she looked at Erza with a deadly serious look.

"Poluchka told me everything I needed to know about Natsu's condition." Mira explained, catching Erza attention. "It sounds like Natsu's memories are fighting against _Lost Fragments _but its loosing because the things Natsu's memories try to tell him are quickly forgotten as _Lost Fragments _pushes them back again." Mira paused before she went on. "At the moment I'm having Levy and Fried look through all the books to try and find anything we can do to help Natsu in recovering his memories at a faster pace than trying to get him to remember by us telling and explaining to him." Erza crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned against the wall in front of Mira.

"Any luck?" she asked. Mira shook her head sadly.

"Sadly, no, but they're trying their best because they are as worried as the rest of us." Mira said softly. A few silent moments passed between the two before Erza choose to spoke up again.

"Have Levy and Fried look for something that deals with the prophecy the dark mage has given us. We have to figure out what it means before it's too late." Mira nodded as she walked off, Erza entering the room once more.

"—your fire magic can be extremely destructive." Erza heard Lucy comment as she entered the room and took the seat she had sat at before. Lucy and the rest stopped in their conversation to look up at Erza in slight confusion.

"Natsu, how would you like to meet the rest of Fairy Tail?" Erza asked Natsu with a sweet smile. Gray looked at Erza as he pushed himself off the wall.

"Erza, I don't think that is such a good idea at the moment." Gray argued but Erza paid him no attention other than a bonk on the head to silence the Ice Make user. Natsu fiddled with the bed sheets as he bit his lip, nervous at the thought of meeting other people. He didn't know that to expect. Would they hate him? Hurt him? Bully him? Pressure him into doing something he did not wish to do? He didn't know but the more he thought about it, the more fear was put into him.

"Natsu," Erza waited for the pink haired boy to answer her. Natsu took a few more minutes to answer as he debated inside of himself if he should or shouldn't, either way, he would turn out scared. Well, he would just have to suck it up then and be a man, wouldn't he?

"O-okay." Natsu said as he took a deep breath and looked up at Erza with a forced smile. Erza smiled back as she and Lucy helped him out of the bed.

"Come on, I bet they're itching to meet you." Lucy said sweetly as Gray held the door open for them. Happy hummed in agreement as he landed on Natsu's head, not bothering Natsu at all. Natsu played with the hem of the cotton night shirt he had woken up in, biting his lip once again as fear and nervousness took control. Gray noticed this as step back to walk in stride next to his rival.

"You okay?" he asked quietly in concern. Natsu nodded, eyes never looking up from where they were on the floor. Not knowing what else to say, Gray left it at that as they entered the guild's hall.

Everyone went silent as they saw Natsu shuffling nervously as his friends stepped away from him for them to see.

"Natsu!" They suddenly cheered in happiness as they raised their mugs. Natsu jumped at the sudden loudness letting out a squeak of surprise making everyone laugh. Natsu blushed scarlet red in embarrassment as a white haired girl, younger than Mira walked up to him with a blue haired little girl.

"Hi Natsu-san!" the little blue haired girl said sweetly, waving at him. "I'm Wendy! Remember me?"

"No… sorry." Natsu muttered under his breath as he fiddled with them hem of his shirt. Wendy just smiled at him making him feel less nervous.

"It's okay!" she reassured him. Natsu looked up at the younger looking Mira who smiled at him sweetly.

"I'm Lisanna, we are childhood friends!" the girl greeted. Natsu smiled at them in responds.

"Hi Lisanna, Wendy." he said a little shakily. Atop Natsu's head, Happy suddenly had a fish in his hands as he started to eat it.

"Nee, Natsu!" Happy called down to his friend. Natsu tried to look up at the cat, but the prospect of him being on his head kinda did not help in any kind of way.

"Yes?" Natsu asked.

"Want some fish?" Another fish had magically appeared out of Happy's paw and handed it to Natsu. Natsu shook his head and smiled up at the feline as best he could.

"No, but thanks!" he replied as Happy hid the fish god knows where and continued to nom on his own fish.

"Okay."


	4. The Sleeping Candle

**Ohiya! Sorry I updated kinda late… I… uh… got writers block. And to tell you the truth, when I started writing this 'ere chapter, I had no idea where I was going with it! I'm also mighty proud of it too! It turned out good! Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

**The Sleeping Candle**

The guild was silent as everyone had already left for the day; only Mira, Master, and Natsu were left in the guild. They had wanted Natsu to stay in the infirmary until he regained his memories. Natsu didn't protest at all when they told him of this, he was just being a bit shy, which was something the members of Fairy Tail would have never even thought of him as, nevertheless to even say it.

Mira stood next to Natsu as he slept peacefully on the infirmary bed beside the window; the moon's light illuminating his face delicately as his lips twitched slightly up in his sleep. Mira wanted to check on Natsu before she left for the night, wanting to see if everything was alright. At first she protested against Master saying that she needed to stay here to make sure nothing wrong happened to Natsu, but the old man finally wore her down enough when he promised to stay with Natsu during the night while she goes home to her siblings. The Master even promised her he would stay in the room with him after he finished up some paperwork for the night, the white haired barmaid hesitantly agreeing.

Mira was about to blow out the last candle beside Natsu's bed when she heard a strange creaking sound. Mira furrowed her eyebrows together as she narrowed the sound down to someone walking on hard wood floors outside of the infirmary and was drawing very close. Thinking it was the Master, Mira turned around with the candle in her hand, the soft light the only thing in the room as she shined it towards the door to see better.

"Master?" Mira called loud enough where she didn't wake Natsu up and the Master could still hear her from outside the door. The creaking stopped right in front of the door, silence falling once again in the room. When Mira didn't see the door opening, she got confused and started to make her way slowly to the door, the candle still outstretched before her. "Master?" she asked again, hoping for an answer this time. When she got no answer, Mira started to get suspicious. If it was the Master, he would've answered her and walked into the room and shoved her out saying to get along, but that didn't happen. Instead, the room remained a deathly silent except for Natsu soft breathing and for the occasional shuffle of blankets as he softly turned in his sleep.

Mira now stood in front of the door, the candle the only thing in-between her and the wood. She got an unsettling feeling in the pits of her stomach as she laid her hand softly on the cool metal of the door knob and twisted… darkness filling her vision as she opened the door.

The only thing that could be heard in the room was Natsu's peaceful breathing, the occasional rustle of blankets as he turned softly in his sleep, Mira dropping to the floor unconscious, and the candle hitting the wooden floor with a loud _'clank'_, engulfing the room in liquid darkness. Before the candle fully extinguished itself, a cloaked figure softly slithered its way into the room and to Natsu's bedside. The room was dark before anything else could be seen.

* * *

**~Morning~**

"Mira… Mira…!" a voice softly called from her thick slumber. Mira shifted a little as she furrowed her eyebrows, wanting to stay in the darkness longer than she should.

"Lisanna why don't you just try dumping cold water on her?" asked another voice, deeper and more masculine than the other.

"Gray! I would never do that to my sister!" came the sharp offensive reply followed by the thump of a body hitting wood floor.

"I was just trying to help…" the second voice muttered softly, almost ashamed of himself. Mira opened her eyes groggily, seeing the two figures above her in blurry shapes.

"Lisanna…?" she asked groggily as she tried to focus in on the blurry shape of her sister. She saw the image snap her head in her direction, leaning in closer just as Mira's vision cleared to see the worry blue eyes of her dear younger sister.

"Mira!" Lisanna cried in relief as she drew the older sister in a hug. Mira reluctantly hugged her back, feeling confusion overwhelm her.

"What happened?" she asked as the two sisters pulled apart. Lisanna sat back down in her chair beside Mira's bed as the girl sat up and looked at her expectantly.

"Well, Master found you unconscious by the infirmary's door last night and couldn't get you to wake up. So he put you on one of the beds and infirmed us once we got to the guild this morning." Lisanna explained. Mira's eyes widened as she felt panic blossom in her chest.

"Where's Natsu?! Is he okay? Tell me!" Mira shouted in a hurry, surprising both Gray and Lisanna. Mira looked at both of them in hopes that one would answer her.

"Flame-brain's alright. But he won't wake up no matter what we do, other than that, he's fine." Gray answered her. Mira's gaze snapped to him, not liking the answer she was given.

"Oh no…" she whispered breathlessly, confusing the two even more.

"What's wrong Mira? Is Natsu not alright?" Lisanna asked. Mira looked at the end of the bed she laid in, the sickening feeling blooming in the pit of her stomach once more.

"Last night," Mira started with an intake of breath. "before I fell unconscious, I saw a man enter the room and stand beside Natsu's bed. His aura… it felt… pure evil…" she replied. Without another word uttered, Gray instantly went over to the other bed on the other side of the room where the Dragon Slayer laid sound asleep, looking as if he wasn't going to wake up any time soon. Mira and Lisanna joined him as Gray shook Natsu's shoulders and opened his eyelids to see if he would get any responds.

"Gray?" Lisanna asked cautiously as she saw Gray freeze and take a small step back. "What's wrong?" She sounded even more concerned because she knew by the way Gray was acting, that whatever it was was not good.

"Natsu… he's in a magic-induce coma!"


	5. Tears that Make a River

**Ohiya! I'm actually considering making this a NatsuxMira even though I'm not much into romance… So, I'll let you decide. Should it turn out to be NatsuxMira? Also, one more thing, I felt like posting this chapter earlier before the other stories that need posting to say sorry for the little wait. Hope you like it! I also apologize for OOC in Mira! Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

**Tears that Make a River**

Mira sat beside Natsu as he slept peacefully, her hands her in her lap as she fiddled with them endlessly. Next to her sat Lucy and Erza as Happy sat next to Natsu's head on the bed. Gray stood in the corner next to the window, arms cross and leaning against the wall. All their eyes were transfixed on Natsu, well except for Mira that is. Mira's bangs covered her eyes as she felt tears well in the blue deeps.

"It's my fault…" she whispered softly. Tears softly fell off of her delicate cheeks and onto her hands as she cried, the guilt overwhelming her. The four looked at Mira in surprise; neither of them could utter a single word as they stared at her speechless. "It's all my fault." she whispered louder, her voice cracking as the tears rushed faster down her face. Her bangs still covered her eyes as she stared at her fiddling hands, her bottom lip trembling. "I-If I wasn't careless… N-Natsu wouldn't… he wouldn't..." She couldn't finish her sentence as her hands flew to her eyes as she wept. Erza's and Lucy's eyes softened considerably as they each put a hand on her shaking back, offering her their comfort.

"Mira don't say that." Lucy said softly as she managed to get Mira to look at her. Lucy felt her heart shatter at the pitiful expression the older girl gave her. A lump formed in her throat as she forced it down to continue on speaking. "Natsu wouldn't want you to blame yourself, you know that much." Lucy pointed out. Mira's bottom lip continued to tremble as more tears cascaded down her cheeks as she flung herself at Lucy and cried into her friends shoulder. Lucy frowned softly, hating to hear her friend's broken cries as she hugged her back, rubbing soothing circles on her back as Mira sobbed.

"Lucy's right." Erza interjected, catching the attention of the white haired girl. Mira lifted her head slightly from Lucy's shoulder to look at Erza; never did she break the comforting embrace Lucy gave her.

"How do you know?" Mira asked, glaring through the tears as she released herself from Lucy. Her voice was cold and harsh, making Erza flinch from the tone she used. "Natsu is in a coma! And you sure as hell wouldn't be able to tell if he would blame me!" Mira screeched, making Erza's violet eyes widen in surprise.

"Mira…" Erza whispered, not believing the words her kind friend had just screamed.

"Shut up!" Mira screeched louder, her voice a higher pitch. "You weren't there! You weren't there! You were not able to help Natsu! I wasn't on guard! I should've been…! I-it's all my f-fault…" Mira broke off, the lump in her throat becoming larger to the point where she couldn't speak anymore. Tears fell faster down her face as she fell off the chair and to her knees, hugging herself as she shook from the broken cries that left her lips.

"Mira," Gray said softly, pushing off the wall he leaned on and slowly approached her. Mira's head snapped up as she glared at Gray with hatred and anger he thought he would never see from the gentle and kind girl.

"Shut up! All of you!" Mira snapped just as Erza stood up, along with Lucy. Lucy reached over Natsu and grabbed the shell-shocked cat, Erza motioning for the door to tell Gray that they should leave Mira alone with Natsu.

When the four left the crying girl alone with the peacefully sleeping Natsu, Mira slowly sat up and crawled to his bedside, grabbing his soft-surprisingly cool-hand in hers.

"I'm sorry Natsu." she whimpered, her tears falling on his hand. "I promise that I will get you out of this coma and find whoever did this and hunt them down." she growled, barring her teeth as she felt rage pulse through her veins. "I swear."

* * *

**~Deep Within Natsu's Mind~**

Natsu sat in fettle position as he rocked himself slowly, his head in-between his knees. Darkness swirled about the pink haired boy, it wasn't the calming type, no, it was the cold and fearful type. And what made it worst, voices kept coming out of it, torturing Natsu to no end.

He brought his hands up to his pink hair and tugged as tears trailed down his face. He just wanted it to stop! Why won't it stop? Why won't the voices leave him? Why won't they go away? He kept asking himself over and over, not an answer coming to mind.

"Please stop… I beg of you…" Natsu whimpered. The voices seemed to dislike that as they got louder and more plentiful, splitting Natsu's skull apart with pain.

A screech tore through the darkness as Natsu's head snapped upwards, his mouth agape as he screamed louder and louder, hoping to warn the voices away with his pained scream. The voices did not heed as they got closer and closer to Natsu. Natsu's tears never stopped, but continued to flow endlessly as the pain increase greatly in his head till it couldn't be bared with much longer.

The scream quickly receded as Natsu's voice grew hoarse and his throat felt scratchy and stung from over use. His hands never left his head as he rocked back and forth, his eyes wide and scared as they focused in on nothing in the darkness, for what was there to focus on?

"Please…" Natsu whispered brokenly. "Go away…"


	6. The Child in the Dark

**Ohiya! Thank you for those who reviewed! First I will like to say that Akihiro means 'bright child', something like that. He is also Natsu as a child, but neither knows that! Without further ado, the next chapter! Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

**The Child in the Dark**

Team Natsu, along with Mira, sat beside Natsu's bedside, the air tense with unspoken words as they just sat there casting moment glances at Natsu as he slept on. Happy sat in Mirajane's lap, afraid of sitting upon the bed and worsening his condition as it was. It seemed just one touch would do harm to the Fire Dragon Slayer, and no one wanted to do that.

"Ne, Mira," Happy said catching Mira's attention, his eyes always on the peaceful face of Natsu. Mira hummed in responds, not in the mood to say anything at the moment. "do you think Elfman and the others will find whoever did this to Natsu?" Mira forced a cheerful smile on her face as Happy turned his head to look at her. "Do you?"

"They're trying their best Happy." she replied, trying to believe her words even though doubt filled her. "I'm sure they will find him soon." Hope sparkled in Happy's eyes as he smiled slightly.

"Really?" Mira nodded as Happy went back to looking at the peaceful face of Natsu, hopeful to have the bouncy hyperactive friend back soon.

Few moments had passed away in silence as Freed burst through the infirmary door, Levy hot on his heels. Everyone turned their heads to look at the two as they came to a stop, panting as they tried to catch their breath before they spoke.

Levy had her hair tied back with few strands falling into her face along with her reading glasses. In her hands was a giant book with a velvet bookmark sticking out from one of its pages. The book itself looked pretty old, the golden title barely legible and the pages worn out so much, some were ripped and poking out from within the book, wishing to be free from the crushing weight.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked as she stood up, her eyebrows creased in confusion. She knew the two wouldn't barge in here in such a manner unless it was for a good reason. Freed quickly regained his poster as Levy handed him the book, nodding at him slightly.

"We were able to find out what the dark mage meant by 'Without the dragon's memories, fate will never be fulfilled.'" Freed quickly replied as he laid the book down at the end of Natsu's bed, opening it and flipping widely to the bookmarked page, his eyes scanning it as he fiercely tried to find what he was looking for. Erza and Mira quickly went to stand beside Freed, anxious on what he found. "It says here," he started as he began to recite what was on the page. "_' The one with fire as bright and brilliant as the dragons are, will light the way through the darkness, turning dark to light. But one thing stands within his way. Without the dragon's memories, fate will never be fulfilled. The darkness will consume the light and the world shall be covered by shadows forever lasting eternity. Unless the brilliant dragon of fire remembers all that he had lost, the darkness will lose for light shall always be stronger than that of evil.'_" Freed looked up at all of them as he stood up straight.

"What does that mean?" Gray asked as he peered over Freed's shoulder.

"It means that without Natsu, evil will take over the world and unless Natsu wakes up and remembers everything, the evil will fall at his hands." Levy told him, shifting her glasses further up her nose as she closed the book once more and held it tightly to her chest.

"Wait," Mira said, her eyes narrowing slightly. "So, Natsu is supposed to save the world?" Freed and Levy nodded in responds. "And unless Natsu wakes up from his magic induced coma, his memories are returned and then saves the world, we are practically doomed for the rest of eternity?" Once again, the two Scripted Mages nodded, affirming her words. Everyone's eyes fell onto Natsu's sleeping form, thinking the same thing.

"Natsu, you better wake up soon."

* * *

**~Natsu's Mind~**

Natsu kept muttering over and over to himself as tried to block out the voices that seemed to consume his being, he wasn't able to hear the small footsteps that padded over to him.

"Mister?" said a childish voice. Natsu blinked in surprise. They was someone here? In the lonely darkness? Someone here?! "Mister?" the child asked again as Natsu looked up at him, blinking once more. In front of him stood a boy, no older than the age of five, peering down at Natsu with curious eyes. He had rose pink hair that fell messily into his face along with charcoal eyes that seemed bright in the darkness that surrounded them. The only thing the boy had on was a ripped pair of dirty yellow pants that stopped right above his knees and was held up by a brown ribbon. Scratches and bruises littered the young boy, though he didn't really seem to mind as he stared at Natsu in curiosity. "Are you okay mister?" the boy asked once more, pulling Natsu out from his thoughts.

"Y-yeah…" Natsu stuttered as he finally noticed the voices had stopped and silence surrounded them. "W-who are you?" he asked as his hands fell to his sides. The boy stood up straight and put a finger to his chin in thought before he answered.

"Um… I don't really know… I don't have a name so you can call me whatever you like!" he replied, smiling cheerfully at Natsu as his eyes sparkled. Natsu smiled back at him, making the child jump a little, his smile widening.

"Is it okay if I call you Akihiro?" He nodded as Natsu stood up.

"I like it!" Akihiro replied cheerfully. He looked up at Natsu with smiling eyes. "Why were you sad mister?" he suddenly asked, his smile disappearing as he surprised Natsu. Natsu's eyes widened as he stuttered, unable to find the words to tell the young boy. "You were also scared. Was it because you didn't like being alone?" Akihiro pressed, his dark eyes never leaving Natsu's shocked face. Natsu kept stumbling over his words as the concern grew in the boys eyes. "Are you mister?" Akihiro asked, leaning slightly forward in apprehension.

"W-well… I—uh… How did you know this?" Natsu finally asked. Akihiro leaned back a little and put his finger on his chin in thought.

"I don't know. I could just tell. Plus you were rolled up like a ball muttering to yourself. And when you looked up at me, I saw the fear and sadness in your eyes. Ne, mister, why were you so afraid and sad? You can tell me, right?" Akihiro looked generally concern for Natsu, which surprised him even more. He didn't know the little boy and yet here he was worried for him. Natsu felt a small smile tug on the corners of his lips as he bent down to be eye to eye with the boy and ruffled his rose pink hair.

"I forgot things, my memories." Natsu paused as his smile turned sad. "I saw the hurt in my friend's eyes when I told them I couldn't remember them. I know they are my friends by the way they look at me and how they are concerned. They never leave my bedside, they're always there." Akihiro looked around them to see if he could see the people Natsu spoke about, but only saw the silent darkness around them.

"Where are they mister?" Akihiro asked as he looked back at Natsu with wide curious eyes.

"I don't know." he whispered. "I would go to sleep and wake up here. I can't seem to wake up back in the bed where they sit next to me." he explained. Natsu looked down at the darkness below him, unable to meet Akihiro's eyes. "But, I know they're there. I know it. I just can't remember them like they want me to." Natsu looked up to see Akihiro's bright smile as he stuck his hand out in front of him to take.

"Then while you're here, I'll keep you company and when you go back to be with them, I'll be here always waiting. I promise." Natsu smiled back at him as brightly as the boy did and took his hand, standing up.

"Then I won't forget you Akihiro. It's a promise I won't forget."


	7. The Purple Eyes Serpent

**Ohiya! Yeah, sorry I haven't updated for a while. I went to Kentucky had no internet access except for my phone… But I was able to wright this thankfully, because no internet doesn't mean no Microsoft Word! :D So please enjoy! Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

**The Purple Eyed Serpent**

The room was dim with very few torches lighting it up, but even then did the shadows try to devour the dim light with difficulty. On the far corner of the room near a window where the moon shined in with black tattered curtains covering the edges of the smooth glass stood a dark silhouette with eyes as red as blood itself, glowing vibrantly in the dim light.

"Master," The voice was shaky with fear as the owner of the voice stepped forward, their eyes flying everywhere in the room as if danger lurked and was ready to pounce on the small hunched form. The glowing red eyes barely glanced where the hunched form was walking towards him before he stopped, too afraid to move any further.

"What is it?" he hissed as he looked once more out of the window. If the small hunched form didn't quake in fear before, he was now as he took a step back as if to protect himself.

"I-it w-w-was D-Dafinc, h-he-he—" He flinched violently as the taller man's hand flew back to silence him, his head slowly turning until his brightly glowing eyes glared at him.

"Dafinc," he said turning fully around, his arm slowly falling to his side as he took a step forward and more into the light showing his dark red hair with white ends in the torch light. "he… what?" His voice was mocking and harsh as a small crude smile appeared on his face.  
"H-he—"

"Do not stutter if you wish to live to take another breath Tynk." he growled menacingly as he took a few more steps forward. Tynk tried to avoid his eyes out of fear as he kept stuttering incoherently, unable to speak a word through his drying lips. Sighing as if the task given to him was with great difficulty, the taller man slowly put his hand in front of him, terrifying Tynk greatly. "I am disappointed in you Tynk. If you cannot speak without the blasted stutter then you are of no service to me."

"N-n-no!" Tynk managed to shout as his eyes flew wide open only for his stuttering to be cut off by the sound of choking. After struggling fruitlessly did Tynk's eyes roll to the back of his head and he dropped to the ground lifeless. The owner of the red eyes stared at the lifeless body of Tynk for a few more moments before his arm once again dropped to his side as he turned to walk back to the window he stood at only a minute before.

"Was that really necessary Master Yugsn?" asked a voice from within the shadows. Yugsn stopped a few steps away from the door as his smile arched onto his cheeks and he looked down to the floor where the darkest shadows lived.

"What a pleasure! Aslin, it certainly has been a while since I last saw you." Yugsn exclaimed merrily as a black and violet colored snake slithered from its hiding space and up Yugsn's leg till she rested comfortably on his shoulder. Aslin's purple and black tongue darted from her slightly parted lips as her beady purple eyes stared into Yugsn's red ones.

"Yes Master Yugsn, it has hasn't it?" she hissed.

"How has your mission been? I hope no trouble has befallen you?" Yugsn asked her in slight worry. Aslin's scaly lips slipped into something akin to a smile, her tongue darting out with a slight hiss.

"No, of course not Master Yugsn, but I bring you news." she replied. Her scale lips turned slightly into a frown as her beady eyes turned over to the dead body of Tynk behind them with disapproval. "I was going to bring you the same news as Servant Tynk, but now I have to do the explaining." she sighed as she turned her head back to him.

"He was stuttering Aslin, you know I hate stutters." Yugsn said with no regret whatsoever in his voice. He smiled pleasantly at the snake, his eyes shining with giddiness. "Enough about that, Aslin please tell me about your mission! Was it a success?" he asked her, changing the subject as quickly as he could to avoid the disappointment in those purple depths.

"Well, yes, it was a success in fact." Aslin stated as glee started to dance in her voice. "They didn't see me the whole time because all their attention was drawn to the pink haired brat!" She tried to hide her laugh as best as she could as she went on. "It was always, "Natsu this!" and "Natsu that!" they never saw me!" Aslin's voice was mocking as she let out streams of laughs before she continued. "I could've danced before their very eyes and yet they wouldn't have seen me for their thoughts were too drawn to the dragon brat!" She drew in a sigh, her eyes staring deep into Yugsn in glee. "It was great Master Yugsn, you should've been there!"

"I bet it was Aslin," Yugsn commented happily. "But please tell me if Dafinc was able to do his job?" The glee in Aslin's eyes dropped considerably.

"Oh, _him._" she said in disdain at the mention of Dafinc. "Yeah, yeah, he did the job just as you wanted. The dragon brat is in a deep magic coma like you asked. Oh, before I forget, the Fairies made the game more entertaining for us." Her scaly lips slipped into a smile once more drawing Yugsn's attention.

"Oh really?" he asked the snake, her head barely bobbing up and down.

"Yes, they found the prophecy." Aslin drawled as they both looked out of the window and at the brilliantly shining moon.

"This has become interesting indeed Aslin." They broke into soft giggles as they stood there, relishing in the others company.

**~Fairy Tail~**

"Freed, were you able to find something—_anything_—to break Natsu from the magic induced coma?" Mira asked hopefully as she stared at the slightly fidgeting green haired mage. It had been almost a full week since the stranger had broken into the infirmary at the dead of night and put the spell on Natsu making him sleep without waking. Freed refused to look into her hopeful eyes to only see it get crushed from his answer as his hand unconsciously went to the hilt of his sword which rested on his hip.

"Sorry Mira," he whispered just loud enough for the white haired barmaid to hear him. Mira looked down at Natsu as she squeezed his hand tighter as tears built up in her beautiful blue eyes.

"I see." she said quietly as she looked down at her lap. Freed felt his heart squeeze painfully in his chest at hearing the hope crushed so quickly, and by him nevertheless. "But you are working your hardest, I wish you the best of luck." She smiled up at him as Freed just nodded and quickly made his way out of the room so he wouldn't be able to see her sad eyes any longer.

Mira looked back down at Natsu's face, softly stroking his hair as if to comfort him from any fears he faced during his sleep. Mira's mind went back to just the other day when the whole of Team Natsu—including Happy—went to search for the man that had caused all of this chaos. _Hopefully Erza will bring him a world of pain. _Mira thought bitterly as she wiped away a few stray tears from her eyes before they slipped onto her cheeks.

"Don't worry Natsu," she whispered as she brushed a pink strand of hair away from his face. "We'll get you out of this mess, just you wait." she promised him as she smiled sweetly. Natsu's lips twitched as if in a responds before they went still once more. Just that small sign gave Mirajane the hope she had lost and lifted her worries for the time being.


	8. The Angel of Guilt

**Ohiya! Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I just started Highschool and been busy for a while. It's not the homework, it is more of the friends inviting me and coming over and constantly talking to me to the point where I feel un-anti-social which feels a bit weird but makes me feel so popular at the same time. Sorry if this chapter isn't so well, but please bear with me and don't expect a chapter any time soon. I have to update my other stories and don't know how long that will take. So please enjoy! Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

**The Angel of Guilt**

A loud bang echoed throughout the room causing everyone to go silent and look to the source of the noise. Erza had grabbed the collar of someone's shirt and forced them into the wall of the bar they were at in Xatear. The rest of Team Natsu stood behind her except for Natsu who was at the guild with everyone keeping a close eye on him for any improvements and… anything that could go wrong.

Erza's eyes blazed with fury as she pushed the man further into the wall, making him grunt with pain as his feet kicked to touch the ground once more.

"Answer me." she demanded in a low voice that sent shivers down everyone's spine that were near her. The man sweated under her gaze, his hands trying to pry her armored one away from him as he choked on his words.

"I—I d-don't know w-what your-your—"

"Answer me!" she roared, sliding him up further on the wall. "One of my friends is hurt and I will not rest until I find the sorry bastard that did this." Her face was inches from him, her teeth snarling with promises of pain to the man who cowered under her stare.

"I told you!" he squeaked. "I don't know anyone with magic that can make someone lose their memories or put them in a coma! I just don't know!" The full grown man whimpered pitifully as Erza didn't look like she was about to put him down any time soon.

"Erza, that's enough. He obviously doesn't know, but if we do figure out he knows then he won't live to see another day." Gray commented as he stuffed his hands in his coat pockets. It was surprising he was able to keep his clothing on for a little while now, but he guessed it was because he was so pissed that he didn't bother taking them off unconsciously.

Erza growled, releasing the man as he slid down the wall and walked away, her boots thundering through the silent—but crowded—bar, Gray, Lucy, and Happy following in behind her as they too sent threatening glances at the man who still shivered from shock and fear on the ground.

When the door behind them slammed shut, Erza took her anger out on the nearest thing to her, which happened to be a frog. Her foot stomped down on the frog and before she could do it again, the frog croaked in fear and hopped as fast as it could away from the raging scarlet haired girl.

"Erza calm down." Gray sighed as he ran a hand through his raven locks. "We'll find the sorry ass who did this then you can release all of your anger out on him." Gray flashed a humorless smirk her way, dropping his hand from his hair and leaning against a wall.

"How can you be so calm Gray?" Lucy asked him as she held Plue tightly to her chest for comfort. "I mean… the situation that Natsu is… the prophecy… the danger that feels just around the corner… Just, how can you be so calm?" Lucy looked up at Gray with watery brown eyes. "It's just so frustration and makes me so angry that I don't know what to do. I want to punch something, cry, or just scream my head off. I can be nowhere as calm as you can be." She bit her lip as she forced the tears down with a tiny gulp, her grip around Plue tightening even more but not enough to hurt the spirit. Gray put his hand on her head in a comforting gesture, smiling softly down at her.

"None of those things can help Natsu in anyway. If I just let all my anger get ahold of me then none of us will be able to find this bastard and we wouldn't find out what the prophecy means. We have to stay calm and level headed to get where we want and that is the only way can we find him and save Natsu." Lucy nodded as she wiped away the rest of the tears that so desperately wanted to fall. Gray turned away from the two girls, cat, and spirit walking off to the train station.

"Next town is Daghlin!" he called back as his hands went into his coat pockets once more. Erza only grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest as she followed in behind Lucy.

Happy landed on Lucy's head glumly as they walked to the train station in silence.

"Nee Lucy," Happy spoke up silently so only the blonde could hear his next words. Lucy hummed in responds, the cue for Happy to keep on going. "What if we never find the guy who did this to Natsu?" Happy said in concern as tears welled up in his eyes. Lucy bit her lip as she felt her heart clench. She didn't really know what to tell the feline. She didn't want to break his little heart and drain his hope, but either way it probably won't help him at all.

"I don't know…" she finally said. "All we can do is have faith that we can find whoever did this and help Natsu." Happy nodded as they finally reached the train station and boarded.

* * *

**~One Hour Later~**

Erza rested her head on the cool window of the train as they waited to reach their destination. Beside her Lucy held Plue on her lap while zoning out with Gray in front of them beside Happy, both in their own little worlds. Erza couldn't blame them, finding the person who did this to Natsu was like finding a needle in the hay stack and the thought of looming danger wasn't really helping them at the moment, it was making them feel anxious and jumpy, ready for anything to pop out of anywhere.

"_Oi Erza!" _

"_I'm not going to fight you Natsu."_

"_I wasn't going to ask that!"_

"_Then what were you going to ask?"_

"_Do you feel like something is coming up? Like, I dunno, something bad?"_

"… _What do you mean?"_

"_I have a strange feeling and it's not a good one."_

"_I bet it's nothing, pick out a job so we can go as a team to get your mind off of it."_

"… _Yeah, sure. I bet it's nothing too."_

A low and quiet growl escaped from Erza's throat as she remembered the conversation she had with Natsu before they went on this mission that caused so much trouble for them. Just if she had listened to his worries they wouldn't be in this mess, more importantly him. He would still be hyper as a toddler and ready to fight anyone that would let him. He wouldn't be lying in bed without memories and unable to wake. It was all Erza's fault and she knew it. Just if she paid more attention none of this would have happened.

Just if she paid more heed Natsu wouldn't be in so much danger.

* * *

**~Natsu's Mind~**

The voices have stopped ever since Akihiro came to Natsu; it was like he was an angel or something. Watching over him and protecting him from the insanity that loomed over his head like a rain cloud. Natsu felt better from where he sat next to the small boy right now, suspended in the darkness that cloaked them like a blanket.

"Tell me something about your friends' mister!" Akihiro cheered pleasantly as he smiled up at Natsu with that bright smile that seemed to wash his fears away and scare the monsters in his head.

"I don't remember them much," he retold the boy. "but from what I get from them, I'm someone very important, like I'm family." He smiled a little at that as he looked down at his crisscrossed legs, a warm feeling budding in his heart.

"Is that so?" Akihiro asked with a tilt of his head. Natsu nodded, looking back up at Akihiro.

"Yeah, and I can't help but being around them, even though I'm confused a lot, and get scared easily. And when I act really scared I can see the hurt in their eyes and I feel like I've been stabbed a thousand times over." Natsu's voice dropped as did his smile as his eyes trailed downwards. "I wish I can remember them, but no matter how hard I try, I can't. It's impossible. But when I do try, it hurts my head so much and that's when the voices come. I hate the voices, they drive me nuts. I haven't heard them since you came here, which I'm glad for."

"Then I'm glad I came mister!" the child chirped as he jumped a little from where he was seated. "Hey, mister?" Natsu looked up in curiosity, suddenly wondering why Akihiro had such a serious look drawn on his face. "Why are you covered in blood?" The tone Akihiro used was filled with so much innocence that it made chills go down Natsu's spin as he felt his blood grow cold.

"W-what?" he stuttered. Akihiro inched closer, his eyes locked with Natsu's.

"_Why are you covered in blood?"_


End file.
